Locked
by stellarcatalyst
Summary: The Seigaku regulars and Yuuta thought that both Fuji and Tezuka needs to cool down a bit. They devised a plan and it ended up locking the two prodigies in the locker room...ALONE! written for yaelifivefour


**LOCKED**

**DISCLAIMER**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

**Author's Notes: **This fanfic is for **yaelifivefour. **Yaeli-san is the one who gave me the idea for this tezufuji fic.This is my first oneshot! Please enjoy!!!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_At some street tennis courts, 7 people could be heard talking in really low voices . . ._

"Oishi, don't you think Tezuka's been quite hard on us lately nya?" Eiji asked.

"That's right Oishi-sempai. I know it's almost time for the nationals but he's too strict . . . too strict . . ." Momo complained.

"Fshuu . . . just blame your bad skills." Kaidoh mocked.

"What did you say huh, Mamushi?" Momo asked angrily.

"Fshuu . . . baka peach. I said . . ." Kaidoh got cut off by Oishi saying: "Stop it! Fighting is not gonna help!"

The two immediately stopped fighting and muttered "sorry".

"Look I know Tezuka's been hard on us lately but it's for the best." Oishi said sighing.

He wouldn't admit but Tezuka's been REAL grouchy over the past few days. He was giving laps over the simplest mistake. Oishi thought it's only because of the pressure but it's getting out of hand. Members had spent most of time running laps instead of practicing.

Unbeknownst to them someone heard their conversation.

"Ano . . . ." the person said as he approached.

"Did you hear?" Taka asked.

"Well yeah." The person replied.

"How much did you hear?" Oishi asked.

"All of it." The person answered.

"Oh no . . . . . ." was the group's collective answer.

"Don't worry it's just Yuuta-chan. You won't tell on us, right?" Eiji said.

"Ah . . . . I won't demo what are you doing complaining here?" Yuuta replied.

"Well you see . . . . It's after practice and well . . . everyone's been complaining how hard Tezuka is on us." Oishi sighs. "So I thought that we had this meeting to think of a way to make Tezuka go easy on us. I'll be easy if Fuji is here since he knows Tezuka really well but he has some other important business to do." Oishi explained.

"Oh . . . So what do you do? All I heard are complaints." Yuuta asked.

"Well yeah we haven't come up with anything . . . . none at all." Momo said.

"Everyone's been busy complaining you see." Taka answered.

"Okay . . ." he paused. "Can I complain too?" he asked, a bit hesitant.

"Sure." All of them except Echizen and Kaidoh said.

"So then, Yuuta-kun, what has been bothering you? Is it school? Or is it training? Or something else?" Seigaku's mother asked.

"Aniki." Yuuta replied.

"Nya!!! What did Fujiko do?" Kikumaru asked.

"He seriously bugs me to hell. He needs to find something he can busy himself with. If not, I swear I won't last this month" he said, sighing afterwards.

"Fshuu . . . . We already have buchou and now, Fuji-sempai too."

"There's 89 chance that Fuji will be harder than Tezuka." Inui stated.

"You know . . . We could just do something to get them together. In that, we could kill two birds with just one stone." Echizen suggested.

Everyone stared at Echizen, wondering where the hell that perfect plan came from.

"What are you staring at?" Echizen asked as he finished his ponta.

"Nothing." They all replied.

"It's true . . . There's a 87 chance that it'll be easier to get Tezuka to calm down and a 91 chance that we can get Fuji away from Yuuta. But the question is how." Inui stated.

All of them nodded knowingly. They were all thinking of how they could get them together.

_A few moments of silence . . . ._

"I know nya!!! We could lock them in the locker room and who knows what will happen??!!!" Eiji said.

"Eiji that's . . . ." Oishi was about to say absurd but then he realized it was a pretty good idea and said: "That's a really good idea."

"Really??!!!" Eiji asked, his blue eyes gleaming with pride.

"Yeah . . ." they all replied.

"Inui-sempai, what's the chance that we'll succeed?" Momo asked.

"According to my data, there's a 61.75 chance that we'll succeed." Inui answered.

"That's pretty low, nya . . . . ." Eiji said, a bit disappointed.

"Well, it's better than nothing right?" Taka asked, effectively cheering up everyone's mood.

"Fshuu . . . . Let's try it." Kaidoh said.

All of them nodded in agreement. They devised a plan on how they could get Tezuka and Fuji alone in the locker room. They called the plan to-get-buchou-and-Fuji-happy plan although in reality they call it to-have-no-nuisance-or-stress plan.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Tezuka's phone rang.

'_It's Oishi, I wonder why he called'_ Tezuka thought.

"Moshi moshi this is Tezuka." He answered.

"Tezuka, thank goodness I've been able to contact you!" Oishi said over the line.

'_What could be wrong this time?' _Tezuka thought as he sighed and asked:

"Oishi, what's wrong?"

" . . . . . ."

"Oishi?" Tezuka said.

"Ah gomen it's just Fuji told me to tell you to come at the club room at 6:00 tonight." Oishi said

'_Tezuka please forgive for lying to you but I have to this for both the team's and Yuuta-kun's sake.' _Oishi thought.

'_Fuji? I wonder what my tensai wants from me. Wait- my tensai? Where did that come from?!' _Tezuka thought.

_A few minutes of silence . . ._

"Te . . . . Tezuka?! Are you still there?" Oishi asked worried.

"Ah . . . Tell him I'll be there." Tezuka said before hanging up.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Fujiko!!!" Eiji called as he saw his friend across the streets.

"Eiji, what's up?" Fuji asked as his energetic friend caught up with him.

"Te . . . Tezuka . . ." he said, panting.

'_Tezuka? What's going on? I'm worried.' _Fuji thought

"Eiji, what's with Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"He asked me to tell you to meet him at the club room tonight at six." Eiji explained.

"Can you?" Eiji asked.

Eiji gave Fuji his puppy dog's eyes that seem to scream 'Fujiko please come or else Tezuka will kill me.'

"Alright." Fuji said, giving up. He just couldn't resist Eiji's puppy eyes.

"Honto?" Eiji asked happily.

Fuji gave him a nod.

"Nya! Arigatou!" Eiji said as he glomp Fuji to death.

Finally letting go since Fuji was turning a deep shade of blue.

"Ah Fujiko gomen. Ja ne." Eiji said as he run waving Fuji goodbye.

'_What could Tezuka want from me? Saa . . . . It doesn't really matter; at least I have an excuse to spend more time with him.' _Fuji thought.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_At the club room . . . ._

Tezuka was waiting. He wondered where the tensai is; after all he is the one who called him.

Someone entered. It was Fuji.

"Tezuka, I'm sorry I'm late. So what did you what to talk about?" Fuji said.

"Fuji, what are you talking about?" Tezuka asked.

"What? Eiji told me that you told him to meet you here." Fuji said.

"Oishi told me that you want to meet me here." Tezuka explained.

Both boys were shocked at the fact that their best friends - the one they trust the most set them up. That was when they heard the sound of someone shutting the door. They then saw Yuuta, Kaidoh, and Momo running away.

"Shoot." Fuji paused. "Tezuka, it's locked." He finished.

"So what do we do now?" Tezuka asked.

Although secretly, they were quite happy that they can spend some time with each other . . . . ALONE.

"Wait. Let me think." Fuji requested.

Tezuka gave him a nod.

"Echizen!" Fuji suddenly shouted.

'_Echizen?! What does he mean by that? They don't have a relationship right? I don't know what I'll do to Echizen if they are . . . .' _Tezuka thought but stopped as soon as he caught himself thinking of homicidal things and said instead:

"Fuji, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see Echizen told me during practice yesterday (it was weekend) that if I ever need help just look at his." Fuji explained.

_-o0o-FLASHBACK-o0o-_

"Fuji-sempai." Echizen called.

"Yes, Echizen what's wrong?" Fuji asked, looking up at the young prodigy since he was tying his shoelaces at the locker room.

"If there's a problem, just look at mine." He said, blushing slightly.

He then turned to go out the door.

"Echizen, what do you mean?" Fuji asked.

Echizen stopped at the door, smirked, and said:

"You'll find out soon enough." He said, leaving Fuji with many queries.

_-o0o- END OF FLASHBACK –o0o-_

'_Ah . . . So that's what he meant. I feel relieved.' _Tezuka thought.

Still keeping his stoic mask on, he asked Fuji:

"What do you think he means by his?"

"I don't know. Maybe it means his locker." Fuji answered as he approached the seemingly innocent locker.

Tezuka followed him. They opened it and found a letter that said:

_To buchou and Fuji-sempai,_

_We hope that you'll forgive us for doing this to you but we think that both of you should chill out a little. We hope you get together SOON. _

_P.S.: All the things that you need are in this locker. Enjoy each other's presence will you?_

_ - Seigaku Regulars and Yuuta Fuji_

The two boys were shocked at what they read. They figured that they won't be able to do anything with their current situation, so they decided to just play along. The two found some food, drinks and some cards to play with. It become somewhat a sleepover. When they decided that it was time to retire for the night, they looked at Echizen's locker and saw that there was only one damn sleeping bag! They took the sleeping bag out and thought about what they'll do next.

Finally, Tezuka said:

"Fuji, you can take the sleeping bag. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No. Tezuka, you take the sleeping bag and I take the floor." Fuji complained.

"Why don't we just both take the floor or we could both take the sleeping bag." Tezuka suggested.

'_True. The sleeping bag is wide enough for two people. And I get to sleep next to Tezuka. Maybe getting stuck here was not such a bad idea after all.' _Fuji thought and then said:

"Okay."

Tezuka was glad that the tensai- his tensai agreed sleeping next to him. They settled on the sleeping bag, turned off the lights and then bid each other goodnight.

_During the night . . . ._

Tezuka awoke he felt someone shivering- it was Fuji.

'_How couldn't anyone shiver in this cold? Damn them for not providing extra blankets.' _Tezuka thought.

"Co . . . cold." Fuji said in his sleep.

Tezuka couldn't take it anymore. He put his arms around the tensai and to his surprise, snuggled closer. They both slept peacefully after that.

_Next morning . . . . ._

The regulars and Yuuta went to check on Fuji and Tezuka. Oishi unlocked the door and all of them were surprised at what they saw. The two prodigies of Seigaku were together in one sleeping bag. On top of that they were hugging each other!

Taka, Oishi, Kaidoh, Echizen and Yuuta blushed.

Inui mumbled something like: "Ie data."

Momo's jaws dropped.

Eiji screamed.

That woke up the two sleeping prodigies.

The two glared. If looks could kill, they would have been pulverized to dust.

"1000 laps around the court. Now." Tezuka commanded.

"I'm going home." Fuji said.

As he walked out the door he gave the eight a glare that said: you-are-so going-to-get-more-than-1000 laps.

Tezuka also got out and said:

"Start on your laps now."

They started on their laps. And Tezuka went home too.

At the school gates, he found the tensai waiting for him.

Tezuka approached him and they walked home together.

"You know, I kinda liked it." Fuji said.

"Me too." Tezuka replied shyly.

They stopped in front of Fuji's house. Tezuka was about to leave when he heard Fuji said:

"Tezuka, I love you."

He looked at the prodigy as if asking if he was serious. Fuji smiled at him sweetly with his eyes open to indicate that he was not joking.

"I have for some time now, Tezuka. You'll probably reject me but I thought you should know." Fuji said, crying.

He made a run for the door but Tezuka caught his arm, pushed him against a wall, and kissed him. The kiss was passionate and demanding. After breaking the kiss because of the desperate need of air, both of them flushed, Tezuka said:

"I love you too . . ."

_Meanwhile at the courts . . . ._

"Oishi nya!!! I can't take it anymore!!!!!!!" Eiji complained.

"Eiji, hang on. We only need to run 327 more laps." Oishi said, trying to cheer his doubles partner.

But that statement only made Eiji whine more.

All of them run until they finished the laps or until their legs give out. Not knowing what is happening inside Fuji's house.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Author's Notes: Like it? Hate it? Please review. . . . . . Also check out my other story. It's called Another Generation of Love, another Tezufuji fic. I'm in love with this pairing.


End file.
